


TRB Art - Sit Down And Stay Awhile

by phoenixmetaphor



Category: Marvel
Genre: Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixmetaphor/pseuds/phoenixmetaphor
Summary: Tony really would rather handle the blade himself.





	TRB Art - Sit Down And Stay Awhile

**Author's Note:**

> A work for Cap-IM Tiny Reverse Bang, based around the theme of "control".

**Author's Note:**

> Is dubious shaving a thing? Because if it is, it's a thing I apparently have.


End file.
